Pariah
by Dax1209
Summary: Jackson's threat of taking legal action to keep Scott away from him had repercussions that he wasn't quite expecting. Based on spoilers for 2X07. Minor fix and AN in reply to reviews, no new chapters.


Jackson wasn't sure he was truly ready for the repercussions of his power play in the police station. He was aware on some front that Scott was trying to help him, but he hadn't needed the help and he definitely didn't appreciate the tactics. It seemed natural to call his father and have him put his threats into action. The restraining order against Stiles and McCall seemed poetic after spending a night handcuffed in the back of a paddy wagon.

He wasn't expecting Scott's reaction, however. Normally the other boy would have fought, kept trying to help Jackson even though it was obvious that he didn't want help but that didn't happen. It was almost like Jackson just ceased to exist in the werewolf's eyes. His snarky comments were met with a stone face and a view of Scott's back as he walked away, not rising to the bait like usual. Scott sat in the opposite corner of all the classrooms they shared, surrounded by an impenetrable circle of Allison, Stiles and surprisingly Lydia.

As per the parameters of the court order, something he had found amusing at the start, Scott and Stiles both had to quit the team because it was impossible to maintain the proper distance during the course of a practice or game. The players rebelled once they found out it was Jackson's fault and their once efficient team was only united in ostracizing the remaining captain. The coach wouldn't even look at him and he found himself benched for jeopardizing their chance in the play offs and detentions for anything the coach could throw at him during economics.

Allison also cut all communication, so he no longer had any intel on what the hunters were planning. Something that he noticed immediately when Allison's grandfather and mother started to swarm the school, choking him out into the open and attempting to force him to shift. He found himself called to the principal's office more often and threatened by Gerard Argent on a regular basis. It got to the point that he needed an unwitting escort to his car after practice to ensure he wasn't cornered by hunters in the parking lot and he prayed all the way home that Allison's father didn't meet him on a back road somewhere like he had once before.

While Derek hadn't changed in his pursuit of Jackson, the appearance of the golden trio seemed more frequent and Jackson started to realize just how many times Scott held them off before they could get to him. His grave error in judgement was made plain to him as he sprinted down the road toward Scott's house, hoping to find forgiveness and a sanctuary. He banged a fist on the door, trying to ignore the sight of the four werewolves forming a semicircle around the front of the house. He sighed with relief when the door opened and his only hope at surviving the night appeared.

"Scott you've got to help me."

He cocked his head to the side and peeked around the other boy, making eye contact with Derek. The alpha waited, wondering where this would go and Scott turned back to the boy on his porch. "You made it obvious that you didn't want my help."

"Come on, Scott. Derek's going to kill me."

"I know, I warned you two weeks ago." Scott shrugged, much to the amusement of Derek. "In thanks, you destroyed any chance I ever had of a future beyond high school and told me that you didn't need a freak like me to save you. I'm pretty sure that means you can deal with them all on your own." He smiled and hit Jackson on the shoulder. "Good luck with that and get off my porch. The judge said I'm not allowed this close to you anymore." Scott nodded to Derek and slammed the door in Jackson's face.

"Wow." Manic glee flashed in Derek's eyes. "What did you do to get Scott to abandon you? He's the biggest bleeding heart I've ever met. He won't even let me die."

Jackson could hear his adoptive grandmother saying "pride goeth before the fall" in his mind as Isaac and Boyd picked him up by the arms and dragged him to Derek. Even as his skin rippled in fear, shifting to the stronger Kanima form, he knew he was screwed and it was his own fault. Before any more thoughts could form, his mind registered a blow to the head and everything went black.

A.N. I am aware that it was out of character for Scott but I wanted to explore what would happen to Jackson's character if Scott finally washed his hands of him.


End file.
